ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
ZZZ 00: Wail of the Missus
anime is trash and so am I. Chapter 1 Tack, tack, tack. Sprawled on white grass, her sight was fixated on the sea of stars. Celestial bodies huddled close, crosses of a luminiscent aurora trembling terribly. One by one, white dots exploded into a bloody crimson, painting the nighttime canvas and her vision, into a sanguinary oblivion. She blinked, and found herself in an archaic wooden casket mirroring the same figures of blinding light which stretched far over her coffin, slender fingers drawing across the laminated glass separating captor and subject. Observing with certain scrutiny were deep black peepers, marbles which were almost clear enough to see right through their intentions, yet of which fuzzed of blocks and cubes, glitching with uncertainty and unpredictability. The abyss stared back, a diamond etched deep within, so far yet so close, that she reached out a finger to make contact on instinct. The tip lightly grazed the solid transparency, breaking into shards which pierced her skin, flesh and bones. Blood oozed, only to reform and cover her arm in a velvet coating of chunky blobs, shredding the glass pieces into organic feathers which engulfed the entirety of her arm. The coffin opened from beneath, as the girl sank into a cesspool. The beings gazed from above without any signs of remorse, slowly trudging away at the realisation of their failure. She drowned in darkness, until the gem came in sight. Tendrils of red and blue reached to connect with her wing, her physical self assimilating with the crystal, until she finally became one with it. "..ora..." Floating in a neverending abyss, eternally trapped in the eyes of her captors, immobile and frozen. This was her fate... "Zora! Wake up!" Just as the dream was reaching its end, she was vigorously shaken awake. Over her stood stood the same figure of blinding light, a metal ladle which stretched far over her fluffy napping paradise, ready to lose her marbles. "Good morning, mom-" The ladle slammed against her head, morning greetings prematurely interrupted by this assault. Clasping hands over this newly formed bump, the pain pierced through her skin, flesh and bones, effectively cancelling out any form of gratitude she felt for her parent waking her up. However, the single mother felt no remorse, as she started lecturing Zora about bedtime manners and a proper awakening. Well, this was a daily routine. After a quick change of clothes, a quick breakfast and a quick send-off, Zora "dashed" to school, toast in her mouth like any simulated girl from a romcom anime would do. Strolling along the road side, enjoying the fresh breeze and lapping up the last fragment of toasted bread, life was at its peak for this girl, who had seemingly forgotten of her priorities. It was her first year in high school. internal monologue Hi, my name is Zora, and starting today I will be a funky punky high schooler! People have always called me eccentric, to put it in the lightest of terms... ...however! I am content with this way of living. I can't wait to partake in whatever adventures lay before me, in my new high school life! The first thing to do, would be making a grand entrance... ...and that starts with me being late to class! internal monologue end And there Zora went, dashing off into the rising sun. Chapter 2 "...and where is Zora, exactly?" "...no idea, sir." The teacher sighed. A latecomer on the first day of school? What heresy! "This girl... really is a special case, isn't she-" The door slid open with explosive force, revealing a girl who stood proud and tall despite her current position in the class. Holding an expression of stoicism, she resigned to her fate and bowed a straight ninety degrees in apologetic declaration, in regards to the inconveniences caused by her tardiness. Taken aback by this rigorous display, the teacher frantically ushered the girl to her seat. "Speak of the devil..." "What a weird girl..." Commotion immediately commenced in tandem. Zora did not mind however, for she had already accepted what she was. "Alright, I assume you are... Zora?" She nodded. "May I have you do a self-introduction, please?" Nodding yet again, this time she stood up from her seat. Some gave her looks of worry, others a slight disgust over her uncanny presence. Yet, she held no care for the world. And as her lips parted, everyone gulped in unison, anticipating the shape of her voice, her words, and ultimately determining her position in the class. ... They waited. ... And waited. ... Zora's mouth gaped wide open. No words escaped her throat. Or rather, it was just too soft for the human audible range? Weird, check. Timid, check. Bad at conversation, check. Zora blew her first day out of the water. "...let the lessons begin, I guess." ... And so, the first day came to an abrupt end. Though, that was only how Zora felt. Her classmates avoided her like the plague, and the only person she was able to make small talk with was the teacher.. and even then, the conversation was not that impressive. All that was about to change, however, as someone managed to approach Zora without any fear. A beautiful white haired beauty, with an outfit consisting of slightly altered school wear, naturally fanged teeth which stuck out whenever she verbally abused her victims, and the iconic twin tails of doom. And how did Zora know all of this? Of course, it's because this scene had been replayed many times before that it become a customary practice... at least in her late night anime. This stuck-up rich kid stared with deep black peepers, magnificently crafted marbles of clear lustre that anyone could tell from first glance, that she was from a highly privileged household. She glared daggers into Zora, who only continued packing up her books. "Oi, you there." Zora gave her the silent treatment. "Are you listening, you filthy insect?" Such ignorance from the lowest of all scum was absolutely intolerable, especially for a pride like hers. The tension in the atmosphere was exceedingly high, the students around ceasing their mindless banter and chatter, in expectation of a grand battle between the madonna of the class, and the Queen of Weird, as they had started dubbing Zora as such. It was pretty obvious who their bets were on. The girl finally turned to face her abuser. The heat of the battle was intense. "...sorry, didn't notice you were there." "Wha-?!" In just a few seconds, her pride had been completely shattered. To be insulted in such a manner was simply inexcusable, incorrigible! For the sake of her family name, she would not take it with stride. "How dare you taint me in such a way, you baboon! I will have you know that I'm the only daughter of the prestigious Zero family! You better answer me when I speak!" "...sorry, I have to get home now. What was your name again?" Oh my, this girl was indeed a special case. The proud heir to the Zero household clenched her fists in seething anger, an aura of animosity eminating from her impending self. She took a pose, and pointed an accusing finger towards Zora, who was headed straight on her way out. "I swear on my family name, that I, Zena, will turn you into minced meat! Do you get it, Zora?!" "...hope we can be great friends then. See you tomorrow!" "You-" Before she could finish her sentence, Zora ran off in a hurry. Always a formidable foe, this spoiled brat was. Zora had already grown immune to this encounter, every line and word memorised and taken into account. Chapter 3 The day thus far was particularly stale, partially attributed to Zora's fastidious nature. A school day's excitement was something she had always yearned for, yet of which was taken away due to her peculiar constitution. Perhaps she had expected too much. Children clad in an orange hue danced playfully alongside the evening sunset, whom spread its wings of glorious yellow across a shimmering horizon of aqua. Such a sight eased the girl's worries, her spirits lifted in contrast to the light's descent. Lilies bowed down in respect, petals wrapping into an eternal rest, while beasts of nights past emerged from within the shadows to bask under the gentle moonlight. Nature cycled in accordance to the occasion, and though it was a daily experience for Zora, this sight never ceased to amaze her. The shivers of weary dusk sensually stroked the edges of her spine, as Zora trekked on back. She turned around on occasion, an ominous feeling of dread hanging from behind, as if her every movement was being watched by lecherous eyes ogling her body. However, the cheerful, boisterous shouts of the children from the play grounds before reassured her that nothing was about to pounce upon her. And just as that train of thought drifted by with brief interjection, did the cries of children turn into absolute silence. Her eyes immediately shifted to the back with a menacing flare, as her limbs took haste in a fateful direction, of what would change her life once and for all. Whether she chose to be devoured like the countless times before, or let the lurking shadows engulf her bit by bit; every choice led to the same result. This, she knew, yet Zora did not attempt to change it. She had submitted. Scattered across the flower carpeted meadows were horrible disfigurations, petals of a pure white tainted into a gorgeous black. One would expect a festival of gore and guts, but instead stood something, someone, much more terrible. Its presence had destroyed all surrounding lifeforms, reducing them to nothing but piles of dust that went with the wistful breeze. Tearing off and chewing at flesh that remained on small, child-like appendages, the monster stood oblivious to the aftermath of a delightful carnage. However, Zora's presence disturbed its otherwise enjoyable supper, as its head turned a full 180 degrees to face the girl eye-to-eye. Razors retracted into the nothingness that was its body, blood splattering onto the ground where her feet laid. As she stared into the void that made up this creature, Zora felt absolutely nothing, her heart a cookie jar with its contents picked off one after the other until completely empty. It was as if this monster fed on the feelings of men. Emerging from within the abyss of shadows to savour its next victim, the only thought that flashed through her mind, was not of a brief montage of memories. Rather, it was acceptance, that this would at least be a painless death. Zora shut her eyes, submitting to the claws of a premature end, and the embrace of a warm, sticky liquid drowning her senses from above. But in actuality, her actions may have been in anticipation of what was coming next? In a clash of swords and razors, sparks flew right above her head, the erratic force slamming the beast and shattering its ribcage, feathered fragments of the darkness. Illuminated under a flickering lamp post, her saviour pranced around at a successful attack. Initially, she had expected a human, maybe an animal. But it was a pair of glasses instead...? Chapter 4 "Yo!" "Hi...?" Glasses meticulously crafted with a titanium alloy and finished with metallic coating, ribboned in patriotic colors of red and blue, cavorted round her head. Granting it unmatched levitation were pennons in feathery patterns, sprouting wide and proud from a pair of duo halos at its sides. Seething with vestiges of smokey trails, twin arcs of light which connected to form orbs on its wings focused and refocused in spontaneous bursts, which eventually died down to a constant beat. This was probably the assaulting source of which blew the creature away. "This may be sudden but... do you want to become a magical girl?" "...what?" This all seemed so surreal, almost as if the events playing out were like a rushed episode without a coherent storyline. Almost a fabricated mess, perhaps. "From the disbelief on your face, it looks like you think that this is all a dream." Zora gave no response. "Fret not, this is reality! Any moment now, that fiend will get up and knock your brains out in one, swift blow! Are you still with me?" The girl retraced her steps, and forged an escape plan. She had no intention to play by the script these nutheads came up with. Overwhelmed as she was manhandling both a conversation with an entity of questionable origin and ridding herself of any involvement with this extreme turn of events, she did not seem to acknowledge that the enemy had disappeared. Stepping foot into the incandescent embrace of the streetside arch was a fatal mistake, which the glasses immediately took notice of, as it rushed to her aid. Exploding in inky bursts were wretched threads which tethered Zora's frail body to the post, stone cold. Bellowing with calamitous vexation, the beast lifted an arm aimed right at her heart, extending into a shadowed spike which drilled down at impossible velocities, a high speed descent only stopped right in its tracks by the glasses interjecting at the very last moment. Crackling monstrously, an inch away from her heart, the glasses struggled to stay close, defenses incapable of lasting any longer. "Girl, I need you to fuse with me now! Become a magical girl, and fight these monsters for the sake of the town!" Hesistant to engage further in this pointless banter, Zora slowly retraced her steps. "Hurry up! I'm at my wits end here! Do you want the both of us to die?!" "I don't mind dying..." "But I do! Think about those innocent children slaughtered at the hands of this Labos!" "That is unforgivable and certainly unfortunate but I must be rushing home now..." "Good lord Zora, are you even human?" Stopping right in her tracks, the child's eyes flashed with a red dash of bad temper, contradictory to her nature. The object's statement had somehow flipped a switch inside her. She swapped at the glasses with a firm grasp, one so unyielding it was comparable to her resolve then. From out of nowhere prismatic butterflies flew into existence, congregating into a fanciful wand fit for a princess, embroided with jewels of dull blue and a bloody heart stone, chained by asps of slithering, dismal black, almost as if it were a gown of dread. "I see you come fitted with a wand." "What's that supposed to mean...?" "Nothing, just fit me atop there!" Nodding, she positioned the glasses over the blood-stained ruby, snakes coming to life and wrapping their slimey bodies around the object, locking it in place. Clicking down on a trigger, spirals of red and blue light came bursting from within the gem. Zora held the wand up high to the sky, letting its power take her to heights unseen. cue long transformation process Time seemed to slow down around her, as the surroundings flashed into an emerald green subspace, crimson ribbons tightening over a blue veil, concealing her unshielded body from sight, which glowed faintly beneath. These ribbons exploded into frilly cloth, the glow fading into a black and white shirt with specks of red and blue. Leathery ropes wrapped snugly around her waist, as a skirt popped out of nowhere, a trench coat extending from its sides. Cascading metal pieces layered over her clothing, chest and arms, an eye opening up into a gem which shone a lively green. Emerging from lovely pink stars and blue orbs were the glasses which fitted atop her forehead. As the background descended into a rain of green and white, flying swords clashed and rested upon her hair. Zora grabbed hold of her wand yet again, and posed. ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ end of long transformation process "What is... this?" "It's called the Adduct Wear, a special type of combat suit fitted to fight the Labos! Seems like your transformation was successful!" "My navel is exposed... and I feel like my chest size has been upped a little..." "Worry about the little things later on, for now we face the Labos!" The Labos had disappeared while the two were distracted by their chatter. Zora took a stance, unsure and uncertain of where it would launch its next attack from. Apparently her chest wasn't the only thing enhanced; her environmental senses were lifted beyond the limits of human comprehension. The arguments Aunt Marie had with her husband from next door, cars in the city miles away, and even some sounds she did not wish to hear; she could make sense of all these, and even filter them accordingly. Whatever attack the monster had in store for her, she was always a hand above. "-from below, Zora!" "Got it!" With less than a second to react, the duo leaped and dodged several blasts of shadowy energy from the ground. They had to stay away from any shadow possible, and thus landed on a rooftop to prevent being caught in this advent of darkness. The effervescent moonlight bathed Zora in its melodic rays, lessening the inky black sky with its silver aura. "Looks like we're safe for no-" A hand jerked at Zora's feet from below. Them basking in the night sky proved a fatal move, only casting deeper, darker sihouettes of themselves onto the tiled roof. "ZORA!" An eerie chuckle eminated from the murky puddle below, as Zora slipped and sank further into the abyss with every jerk the beast gave. However, the girl seem unfazed. "Zora, retaliate! Why aren't you reacting?!" "..." "ZORA!!" "...caught 'cha." Plunging the tip of her wand deep into the enemy's wrinkly arms, she channeled the energy within her into the hand, and of which was sent throughout its body. Electrocuted by the sudden charge, the beast could only yelp in intense pain, as Zora only increased the current even further. Volts trickled down into the abysmal realm, manifesting themselves in shocks of green. Cats' hairs stood on end, the animals of the dark retreating back to their abodes, neighbors astonished by the terrible crackling awakening, only to find absolutely nothing. Their battle was invisible to the eyes of mortals, after all. Only the impact remained. Eventually, the commotion died down, and peace returned to the night. Wiping the sweat off her head in a notion of relief, Zora's trembling legs collapsed under her weight. The fight was finally done and over with, and she could finally return to her normal, not so fulfilling, life. "Oh. My. Gosh. That was amazing, Zora!" "Thanks...." "For now, we have to partner up in the case of any future attacks-" "Sorry to interject, but I've been meaning to ask you this for a while..." "Hmm...?" "How do you know my name...?" "Uh.. ah..." ... "That's quite enough, Zora." Chapter X The simulation dispersed into data blocks, all of which faded into oblivion systematically. From pipes pumped out a inkish gas, coating the entire room in a melancholic gray. Vents drained the surplus of embryonic fluid from the chained pod, airlocks releasing to provide access to the experimental chambers. Walking into the room with stride, he subsequently fitted on a gas mask, and dug his glove-worn hands deep into the recesses of his lab coat pockets. He took pride in his work, so much so that he had to witness the results for himself, a hands-on experience not for the faint of heart. He knew the dangers involved, yet decided to take the risk. High risk, high return. "My baby girl..." Slamming palms against the reinforced glass which separated the outside from the subject held within, he grovelled in extreme dismay, disappointed in the recent testings. Cursing to himself repeatedly, the deranged man started biting his fingernails, signs of distress. As if taking a 180 degree turn, his personality shifted into a more amicable one, his cordial self resurfacing from the depths. Slipping out a sheet of paper from within the coat, he carefully positioned it right above her line of sight. "Rising, only to remain pointlessly unbending." Though her eyelids remained dead shut, the girl was consciously aware. "Please, show your papa more emotion..." She remained slient, as the man collapsed to the stone cold floor, weeping in despair. "Please..." Instantaneously opened, she stared wide eyed into complex numbers, graphs, charts, and a single, straight line. All of which did not matter. "Joy. Aggravation. Petrification. Regret." "I want more, Zora." "More of you, and more for me." "Beautiful, powerful... emotions." "A drop, or a rise..." "...just not the straight line." "Understood?" Unfeeling as her appearance was, a single tear of crystal diamond trickled down her face. "Yes, master." END Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Cringe Category:Fan Episodes Category:Zero: The Alter Chronicle